


Rainy Days

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [30]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quarantink, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Yuzuru unlocked his apartment and darted in, running a hand through his damp hair before he put down his umbrella and pulled off his coat.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Kudos: 49





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my day 29 of the challenge and the prompt is Jumper. Over here, it means the same as a sweater so I hope you all like my take on the challenge xx

Yuzuru unlocked his apartment and darted in, running a hand through his damp hair before he put down his umbrella and pulled off his coat. Waterproof, yeah right. He was soaked through! He dropped his bag in the hallway, toed off his trainers, and started to shed his wet clothes as he made his way through his apartment. He jumped in the shower and wrapped himself up in a fluffy towel before he held up a pair of soft pale blue pyjamas. A sudden thought came to him and he paused, opening up one of the drawers on the other side of the room. He pulled on the oversized grey jumper and climbed back into bed, curling up in on himself.

Much later, Javier came through the doors and shook the water off himself with a groan. He too was soaked through and he chuckled at the trail of clothes Yuzuru had left on the way to the bathroom. He threw them into the laundry baskets in the bathroom before he too had a shower. In the doorway of his bedroom, he stopped and sighed.

There, curled up under their duvet, was his husband wearing his grey jumper to sleep.


End file.
